


Pride

by luvsanime02



Series: FMA Prompts [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the collection of prompt fics for FMA. Izumi is proud of her sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Fullmetal Alchemist. That honor belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

 **AN:** This is from a meme where you write a story using fifteen words or less about the prompt in question. After I completed the prompt I decided to expand the scenario a bit.

########

 **Pride** by luvsanime02

########

Prompt: AU, 01 and 08 (Edward Elric and Izumi Curtis).

“I’m proud of my son,” Izumi snarls when people see a wheelchair, not determined eyes.

########

“I’m proud of my son,” Izumi snarls, when people see a sullen boy trapped in a wheelchair and not his determined eyes.

“I’m proud of my son,” Izumi states simply, when people see a comatose little boy lying on a bed, unmoving, and think nothing of his continued survival in spite of the odds.

 _I’m proud of my son,_ Izumi thinks silently, as people see a tombstone lovingly cared for, and not the soul and precious life that was once a part of her.


End file.
